


Recalled

by Cinderwolfe



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, But it’s about the principle of the thing, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Kylo Ren Throws A Tantrum, M/M, Never Surrender, Slow Burn, Sure they could just find new topics, War over books, but alas, he cannot, in a library, kylo wishes he could force choke in this fic, never give up, rey is not amused, who keeps recalling my effing book
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-03-28 00:04:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13891986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinderwolfe/pseuds/Cinderwolfe
Summary: "I’d like to request a recall on Pure and Impure: Ritual Studies, please.” The woman smiled and put in her request. Rey gave her thanks and took off to her dorm. Things were going to work out after all. She felt a little guilty for cutting Kylo’s time with the book short, but she doubted he cared about his topic as much as she did.Besides, he’d never know it was her that recalled it anyways.Its Rey's second year back at university, and she's determined to make this place feel more her own this time. Her History of Ritual Theory course seems especially interesting, but she'd likely enjoy it more if it weren't for Kylo Ren getting his hands on the book she wanted for the class' term paper. Not that that's going to stop her from getting it for herself.Neither party will give up the book easily, and it leads to recall after recall my friends. War ensues, and Rey and Kylo find themselves going absolutely crazy over one another's antics.





	1. He Took the Book

The room was too small, but it’s all the university could manage for the class on such short notice. The location of her History of Ritual Theory course had been moved due to the asbestos riddled ceiling tiles in their former classroom, and frankly Rey would have almost rather they’d stayed put. This room was on the other side of the campus from her Neuropsychology class, and she’d have to run to make it there in time afterwards. She had prepared herself for that though. She stood in the doorway surveying the new room. The room setup was geared more towards that of a business conference than a lecture, but she reasoned that at least the forced face to face aspect of it would make discussion simple.

As she scoured the room she realized that she wasn’t the first to arrive early. She recognized a boy sitting with his laptop out from a couple of her courses she took the previous year. He was hunched over typing, and he wore a navy blue hoodie with black and white Nikes. She took a tentative step into the room when the boy looked up from his laptop and offered her a small smile. Rey contemplated sitting alone, but it was her second year at university and she’d only managed to make a friend in her roommate so far. Which wasn’t the end of the world, she’d rather have one good friend than ten acquaintances. Being sociable didn’t exactly come easy to her, but she wanted to know people here. She really wanted to feel like this place was somewhere she belonged for real. Having someone around that she could discuss courses with would only help that cause. So, she swallowed rather nervously and blurted something out before she could stop herself.

“Why’s it so damn dark in here?”

The typing paused and the boy chuckled softly, “Not sure. I tried moving the blinds on the windows but that contraption just wouldn’t cooperate. Yeah, the lights just aren’t cutting it. I’m gonna need more coffee if anyone expects me to stay awake in this kind of lighting at this hour in the morning.”

Rey laughed as she walked over and sat in the seat next to him, “Were you in my intro psych courses last year? You look familiar, I took A and B with Dr. Hudson.”

A wave of recognition washed over the boy’s dark features, “Oh hey! Yeah, I was in both of those. How did those courses go for you? I’m Finn by the way.” He closed his laptop and turned to face her in his seat. He had such an approachable demeanor about him, which aided Rey in feeling at ease.

“Rey.” She smiled, “I did okay overall. I had a lot of stuff going on during finals last semester, so that probably affected things. But hey, first year is just the first year. How about you?”

Finn scoffed, “Please, I remember you sitting in the front row every class and Hudson practically lit up whenever you asked a question. I’m sure your grade came out better than mine. I did alright, but I’m betting you’re downplaying your grade to let me save face.” 

“Well, it’s only polite after all.” Rey smirked, “I really did have a tough time with the final though, and it did affect my overall grade.”

“That’s alright, we’ve got a few years to go yet. So why are you in this class? I assumed you were a psych major.”

“I’m looking into it,” Rey tilted her head in thought, “but I haven’t made up my mind between psych and linguistics yet. I’m considering a double major, but I’m honestly not sure I can handle that. I’m just taking this as an elective, letting myself explore new disciplines and whatnot. If I could do a third major it’d be history or anthropology. Ah, I don’t know,” Rey shook her head, “I like everything too much.”

Finn grinned, “That’s what university is about though, figuring out what you love to do and learning from people that love it too. I mean, that’s what it's supposed to be about when you’re not wasting away writing a twenty page paper or contemplating your debt.”

Rey laughed in agreement, “I’m guessing you’re a psych major then? Why are you in this class?” 

“Yep, I’m pretty certain I’ll be sticking with psych. I’m here for the same reasons as you I guess. I need a history course for my core requirements anyways, and this one seemed the most interesting to me. I was going to take the History of Zombies one, but they didn’t offer it this Fall for some reason.”

Rey’s eyes widened, “God, that would have been fun. I hear you just watch old zombie movies and discuss how current events of the time impacted the fears represented in the films. Making those kind of connections would be really interesting, I probably wouldn't even mind writing the essays in a course like that.”

“Right? I think my grandma would get pissed at me for spending my money on a course about zombies though. History of Ritual Theory sounds so much more intellectually pleasing.”

“Can’t argue with that.” Rey sighed, “But now I just want to watch zombie movies.”

Finn nodded, “Me too. Ever seen I am Legend? It’s not exactly a zombie movie, but it’s basically one.” Rey shook her head in response and Finn’s mouth dropped open. “Are you serious? What the fuck. Okay, you need to watch it, from what I know of you so far you’d freak out over the historical and cultural implications underlying that movie. You should see it soon, before classes swallow you whole. We could watch it together sometime this week, if you want. My boyfriend and I live in the dorms if you wanna come by Friday night.”

 _Holy shit_ , she just made social plans with someone she met officially five minutes ago. Her roommate would be so proud. “Yeah! That sounds awesome. Here, put your number in my phone and we can make a plan.” She handed her phone to Finn eagerly. “Could I invite my roommate? Her name is Rose and she’d be really into a zombie movie night too.”

Finn nodded with a smile, “Sure, the more the merrier.”

Rey had been so focused on her conversation with Finn that she hadn’t realized a few more students had trickled into the classroom. She checked the clock on the wall across from her, there was six minutes to class and only a handful of people were in the room. She should’ve guessed it by the amount of chairs set up at the tables, but this class was going to be significantly smaller than most of the others she had attended in the past. She was talking about the dingy atmosphere of the room with Finn when she looked up at the doorway in time to make eye contact with a giant. His face was pale and lightly scattered with beauty markings, and his eyes were a deep brown. _The kind people could drown in_ , she mused to herself. After that initial second of eye contact, Rey smiled softly at him in an attempt to mimic Finn’s approachable nature, but he abruptly turned his eyes away from her smile and stalked over to a chair that was directly across the room from her. His black T-shirt showed off his broad frame, and Rey thought he looked as though he didn’t know how to handle his tall stature. His limbs were too long. She saw him try to cross his leg over his knee, but he put it back down with a groan after he bumped it on the low table. She giggled quietly at that, and he noticed. He shot a pointed glare at her in response.

Rey looked down at her hands. She could feel the heat rising to her cheeks. She wasn’t used to being addressed so coldly this obviously, and so she took a moment to will the redness away from her face. _What an ass._ She played with the end of her braid until she felt calm enough to raise her head again, and when she did she saw an incredibly short older woman sitting at the head chair of the room. Her large circular glasses rested high on the bridge of her nose, and her outfit reminded Rey of something a hippie attending the Summer of Love concert in ‘67 would have worn. This is gonna be good, she thought. Menacing giant forgotten for the moment, Rey eagerly leaned forward over her notebook with her pen. The woman seated at the front of the room spoke, her voice ringing louder than anyone in the room expected it to be, “Welcome to the History of Ritual Theory course. My name is Dr. Maz Kanata, but you may address me as Maz. I’m sorry about this crappy excuse for a room, but its all we could manage to get. The damn board thought starting renovations in an asbestos infested lecture hall at the beginning of the semester was a bright idea, so here we are. Making do with what we got.” Maz placed a sheet of paper on the table in front of her, “I don’t normally do attendance, but seeing as how this class only has about nineteen students enrolled I thought it made sense to try it out. Please answer when I call your name. Serena Atkins...”

She continued down her list, and Rey replied to her name being called with an awkward wave. She tried to remember each name that followed, but she doubted she’d actually remember any. “Kylo Ren.” The brooding giant raised his hand haphazardly at that, and Rey took note. _Kylo_. “Finn Trooper.” Finn raised his hand and let out a loud hello. “Alright, now that we’re done with that let’s go over the course syllabus quickly. We have one written midterm worth thirty percent, two seminars worth ten percent each, and a final term paper of fifteen pages worth fifty percent.” The room erupted with sighs and groans, and Maz smiled knowingly, “I know the latter is hefty, but I expect you to all begin looking for a topic on ritual theory this week. This is going to be heavily research based, alright? You’ve got a lot of wiggle room here, so come to me with your topics so I can verify that they’re worth pursuing. I’d recommend choosing one text to base your work around so your essay doesn’t lack focus. In fact, I’d head down to the library today to pick one out if I were you.” Rey wrote all this down, and decided that she would actually make her way to the library after her neuropsych class ended. Might as well get started sooner rather than later, at least before her renewed academic motivation tapered out in a couple weeks. She already had some idea of what she wanted to look at anyways. After reading over the syllabus, Maz began discussing Durkheim’s influence in ritual theory and Rey found herself enjoying her lecture style. She began feeling anxious five minutes before class was ending though, as she knew she’d have to run across the courtyard to make it to her next class in ten minutes.

By the time Maz announced the end of class for the day, Rey had already packed her things and stood up. “I’ll text you about Friday later Finn. See you!” She smiled and waved before making her way to the door. 

“Okay, see ya!”

This was it. She could make it. Those schedulers that laughed in her face a week ago said she couldn’t do it, but she would. She wore her runners and tied her hair back specifically for this moment. Invoking Sonic, Rey practically catapulted herself out of the door leading into the campus courtyard grounds and she ran. People were definitely looking at her strangely, but most of them have done the same thing so they didn’t think too much of it. She sprinted across the grass like Spirit, dodging others and their backpacks before entering another building. She dashed across the hall to the lecture theater where her neuropsych was being held, and found a seat near the back with one minute to spare. She panted and smiled smugly to herself, and took out her notebook.

After neuropsych, Rey made her way to the library to choose the main text for her ritual theory research. She decided she wanted to base her paper on the significance of purity and impurity within ritual. Binaries intrigued Rey, along with the grey in between. The reasoning behind classifications of meaning were incredibly fascinating to her, and she was actually excited to begin working on this paper. So she browsed the library’s online database for something that related to this and ended up finding the perfect book in the first ten minutes of searching. It addressed exactly what she wanted to research, and she was baffled that the perfect book for this topic existed and was available. _It's on the 6th floor in the GN section. Okay, perfect._  She wrote down the call number for the book and made her way to the elevator. She found the GN section and began looking for the book’s call number. _Pure and Impure: Ritual Studies_ … _where are you_? The call number on the book ended with a 667, and she had found 666 and 668, but no 667. After another minute of browsing the area, she thought it might be recently returned and could not be back on the shelf yet, so she made her way to the main floor again.

She was walking up to the library front desk to ask for some help with tracking it down when she spotted that Kylo character checking out a book. Upon further inspection, Rey’s eye caught the title of the book he was holding, and she stopped walking altogether. _Great. Fucking great._ That was her book. He had her book, the perfect book. She stood there scowling at his back, arms crossed. She could look for a different text, but she was so set on this one for her topic. Kylo turned around to leave and noticed her standing there. She intensified her glare a little more before she realized she was overreacting. She relinquished her scowl, but he had already begun walking away, seemingly ignoring her gaze. He was walking away with _her_ book. She groaned and stepped up to the front desk and began speaking to the red-haired woman manning the desk.

“Hi there, how long are books allowed to be taken out for?”

“One month, but they can be renewed at any time.” The woman smiled, and Rey’s mood darkened more so. One month was too long to wait, especially when he could renew it twice and have it for the whole semester anyways.

“Is there anyway to put a hold on a book? The book I want for my research paper is already out, and I don’t know if I can wait a whole month for it to possibly be returned.”

The woman nodded, “Yes, there is. You can request a recall on the book. This means that the person that has it must return the book within one week of the recall request being placed to ensure others get the chance to use it.” Rey’s spirits rose again, _That’s not so bad. He wouldn’t know it was me either. Maybe he’d start looking for a different book after I recall it anyways._

“Perfect! I’d like to request a recall on Pure and Impure: Ritual Studies, please.” The woman smiled and put in her request. Rey gave her thanks and took off to her dorm. Things were going to work out with that after all. She felt a little guilty for cutting Kylo’s time with the text short, but she doubted he cared about his topic as much as she did.

Besides, he’d never know it was her anyways.


	2. I'm the wife, not the mistress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Rose head to Finn and Poe's for a zombie flick.   
> Later, Rey and Kylo go head to head in class....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References I am Legend (2007), so minor spoilers ahead I suppose? Not really though.

Rey stuffed a large handful of popcorn in her mouth while sprawling out over Finn and Poe’s couch unceremoniously, “Wait, so you’re telling me this whole movie is a metaphor for the racial tensions surrounding Hurricane Katrina?”

“Yup.” Finn replied. It was later that week on Friday night, and he and Poe were seated beside one another in front of the couch. Rose was sitting comfortably with Rey. They had just put _I am Legend_ on ten minutes ago, and Will Smith’s character was on the screen driving through a post-apocalyptic New York with his german shepard.

Rey scrunched her nose, “How though? I mean I get this first bit,” she motioned towards the television, “what with the sense of panic and urgency that could be there with that type of natural disaster, but I don’t see how race fits into it.”

Finn straightened his back and turned around to face her, “It comes into play later. The vampire zombie creatures are a symbol for the backlash against the rise of multiculturalism in American society.” Rose rolled her eyes from her end of the couch, and Rey slowly nodded for him to continue. “What? Its true! This movie is all about the perception of the “other” and tolerance. Neville and the infected have to dance around one another to survive, and in the alternate ending we’ll be watching they both realize-”

“Hey, hey, hey,” Poe laughed, “Don't spoil the ending. We literally just started the movie, Finn. Give it a minute.” Finn grumbled something under his breath, but he turned to face the screen once more.

Rey and Rose were still crying about the dog by the time the Bob Marley scene came on. “Oh,” Rey lifted her head from the couch arm, “I get it! I get it!”

Finn turned around triumphantly, “See, I told you!”

“I concede partially, but I still think that the movie is more about how Americans are afraid of the failure of their institutions and science. But like I get the race thing a little more now that the movie basically spelled it out for me.”

“That’s more of a minor thing I’d say, it's not as present throughout the whole movie as the race issue.”

“Ahhh, I don’t know about that. I mean you saw how at the beginning the radar thing accidentally messed up on Neville’s wife. It could have easily turned away other people, thereby ruining their chances of survival, and that’s pretty scary. Not to mention that what killed his family wasn’t the infected, but a military helicopter, AAAAND,” Rey licked her buttery fingers before continuing, “The whole damn thing was started by a scientific mishap. Neville even tries to solve it by using science and what's scary is that it could fail him again.”

Finn nodded and began using more avid hand gestures with his words, “True! But it was a white doctor that caused the outbreak though, remember? She’s like the only white person in the film and she basically created the perception of the “other” by creating the outbreak. It's about the fear of science and institutions failing, don’t get me wrong, but there’s bigger fish to fry here.”

“God, I can’t get through one movie without this crap.” Rose groaned, “Okay, I’ll bite. So, Finn, if the scientist that started it was a female as well as white does this then mean that white females are the sole cause of the racial divide in America?”

Poe and Rey struggled to hold back a laugh at the obvious look of annoyance that grew on Finn’s face, “No, god, of course not. That’s way too literal.”

Rose smiled and sunk back against the couch, “It’s just a movie about the apocalypse, guys. With a pivotal story line about a really, really cute dog and his owner. Leave it alone and stop beating it to death with your minds.”

Poe threw Rose a toothy grin, “Thank god you’re here. I’d have gone crazy if I was left alone with these two for the whole movie.” Finn laughed and shoved Poe’s shoulder gently.

Rey chuckled along with them, “Alright, that’s fair. I have been told by a certain someone that I talk a lot during movies.” She eyed Rose.

“Well it's bearable when there’s just the one of you,” Rose narrowed her eyes sarcastically at Finn, “But now you have an accomplice.”

When the movie finished up Poe put Floribama Shore on in the background. He said it would be perfect because Rey and Finn couldn’t possibly analyze a reality show where people drank every night and peed their beds. Little did he know. They sat around talking about the cast of the show for awhile before they landed on the subject of their classes. “Which course is it that you two met in again?” Poe asked Rey and Finn.

Rey took on a posher version of her English accent while simultaneously turning her nose up in the air, “History of Ritual Theory.”

Finn grinned, “It seems alright so far. I don’t wanna speak too soon though since we’ve only been to one class so far, but the prof seems alright. The only thing I’m worried about is that final paper. It’s worth half of our grade and it’s a little nerve-wracking.”

Poe whistled at that, “That is a pretty big chunk of your mark.”

Rey nodded in agreement, “It is, but it’s manageable. Did you think of a topic or pick out a text yet, Finn?”

“Not yet. I’m thinking I might look into pilgrimage rituals and how they’ve been researched. I haven’t gone looking for a book yet. Have you figured yours out?”

"I have actually! I’m going to focus on the use of purity and impurity in ritual. I’ll look at how certain symbols are ritualized as pure or impure, and what that binary within the ritual represents for their respective societies as a whole.” Rey tilted her head to the side and smiled thoughtfully, “I even found my text already.” Her expression soured slightly, “I don’t actually have it though. Not yet, anyways.”

“What do you mean you don’t have it yet?” Rey sighed and shrugged, “Its off gallivanting with another for now, but as long as it comes back to me in the end it can do as it pleases.”

Rose raised her eyebrows, “Are we still talking about the book? Or do you have some lover you haven’t told me about that’s run off with their mistress temporarily?”

“That’s basically what’s happened.” Rey grumbled.

Finn laughed, “How do you plan on getting it back from said mistress? I doubt she’d readily give it up.”

Rey cringed, “Okay, as entertaining as this is, we should stop using that analogy. The mistress thing doesn’t really mix well with my perception of Kylo.”

Finn gasped slightly, “Kylo’s your book’s mistress? Isn’t that the dark haired guy with resting bitch face from our class?”

“It’s resting bitch face?” Rey laughed, “I almost thought it was reserved especially for me.”

“Nah, I think that’s just his face.” Finn joked back, “How do you expect to woo your book back from Kylo?”

“I don’t,” Rey smirked, “I’m just going to take it from him.”

Poe scoffed, “How? Scavenging through his backpack when he’s not looking?”

Rey shook her head and giggled, “No, not necessarily. I’ve got ways, my friend. When I went to the library’s front desk to ask for help in finding my book I saw that Kylo guy with his giant paws on it. Books can be loaned out for a full month and they can be renewed as many times as needed. I thought it was game over, but the front desk lady told me I can put a hold on it. A month is too long to wait for this kind of assignment, it’s better to get started ASAP. So, I put in a recall request.” Rey smirked, “I’ll have it within my grasp by next Wednesday after class.”

Rose shook her head and snorted, “Rey! That’s such a dick move. Kylo got the book first fair and square. He’s the wife,” Rose pointed accusingly at Rey, “you’re the mistress.”

Poe threw his head back in laughter, “She’s right Rey, you’re the mistress, not him.”

“Shhh, I’m done with that analogy.” said Rey, “I don’t care if I’m the wife, mistress, or whatever. I just want that book. It’s got everything I want to cover for my paper. And yes, I already looked it up on amazon to order it, but I just can’t afford the price or the amount of time it would take to get here. Recalling this one is my best bet, folks. Kylo will probably just find a new book anyways.”

“Well, I guess he wouldn’t be able to figure out who recalled it.” Rose shook her head, “You’re going to be in a weird position if he does though. He’s in your class after all. Alright, do what you gotta do. Just know that I do not condone this frivolous behaviour.” She winked at Rey.

“Duly noted, thank you for your concern.” Rey smiled. She wasn’t worried about what Kylo thought of her. He’d practically already announced his disdain for her existence through his glaring and ignoring. She was fine with it, some people like you and some people don’t. For Rey, there wasn’t any point in worrying about it. Kylo Schmylo, she wanted that book.

 

**************************************************************

 

After a weekend of working out of Plutt’s Garage, classes were a welcome break. Her boss was a real hardass and she was constantly looking for other job opportunities. Rey could afford to attend classes through scholarships mainly, but she still needed the extra money for groceries and bills. She was exhausted on Monday, and strolled into her history class feeling absolutely dreadful. All she wanted was her bed, and the thought of running to neuropsych made her want to give in and roll up into a ball right then and there. Finn looked how she felt, so she just groaned a hello when she sat down next to him. He had the decency to simply groan back. With a couple minutes left to nine, Kylo walked in with a large coffee that Rey eyed greedily. She regretted not grabbing one for herself on her way.

Maz entered the room at nine on the dot and took her place at the front of the room, “Good morning everyone. I trust you all had productive weekends and thought about your term paper topics. If you are having any difficulties do not hesitate to ask me or someone down at the library for some help in your search. I also trust that you all did the reading that was to be done for today’s class.” She made her way to the dusty chalkboard at the front of the room and began writing a list of the student’s names, “You’ll be divided into two teams of nine and 10. Team one will argue for Bell’s statements on ritual and team two will argue against them. I’ll give your groups fifteen minutes to prepare before debating. This will be good practice for our seminars.” She wiped her hands together and a cloud of chalk dust appeared, “Get started!”

Rey leaned forward to get a better look at the list on the chalkboard and saw she was in group one with Finn. She shot Finn a look of relief, “Did you do the reading?”

Finn shrugged and smiled sheepishly, “Most of it.”

“Good enough for me.”

The class split into their teams and began talking about the main points from the reading that would likely be brought up in the debate. Rey noted that Kylo wasn’t doing much in his group. He was just casually leaning back in his chair staring at his phone. She wasn’t surprised, he didn’t seem like the type that would put effort into participating in class. He probably didn’t even do the reading. She shook her head and tuned back into the conversation that the members of her group were having. Fifteen minutes later, the two groups had finished with their preparation and sat on opposite sides of the room. Rey was excited to begin. She had always loved debating ideas with others when she had the chance, and she had quite a few opinions on Bell’s claims. She agreed with Bell for the most part, and was glad to be placed on the team that would argue for her position.

Maz clasped her hands, “Alright, looks like everyone’s good to go. This can be rather informal. It’s discussion based, but do not forget to support the side you are on. I may or may not give out bonus marks, so everyone needs to participate to the best of their ability.”

Maz said a few more words about Bell’s stance before signalling for them to begin. Someone in Rey’s group began the debate by citing that structuralism is outdated, and Rey agreed wholeheartedly. Kylo sat directly across from her, and she saw him roll his eyes at her group member’s statement. She wanted to ask him why he seemed to disagree, but she kept her mouth shut. A member from team two replied, and the debate continued on for half an hour. Rey piped in often and was feeling on top of things. Her group relied on her to back up the points they were making, and she wasn’t about to let them down. Not when bonus marks were on the line. Besides that, she was having fun. She had just brought forth Bell’s idea that the whole concept of ritual as they knew it may not actually exist when she heard a deep groan come from across the table.

“Are you really supporting the idea that after everything that’s been done, every classification, every piece of research that's been constructed in regards to ritual, that none of it amounts to anything? That it all means nothing?” Kylo leaned forward and rested his head in his right hand. “Why would you ever think that was a reasonable thing to argue?”

Rey’s mouth parted to say something, but she was stunned just by hearing his voice. It took her a moment to realize it was even Kylo that had spoken to her. She eventually collected herself and went back into debate mode, “Ritual is just a concept that has been socially constructed. While this construction has great meaning, Bell’s argument still stands. Western researchers created the concept of ritual as we know it, and the Western understanding of it cannot be applied universally to all cultural instances.”

“So what would you get everyone to do? Throw out everything that’s been researched for last few hundred years?” Kylo shook his head, “That’s just plain stupidity. We need a foundation to stand on. We build constructions like this for a reason, if we didn’t have any structure everything would bleed into everything else and no one could tell the difference. Meaning would just be void, and that sounds like complete hell to me.”

Rey sat straighter,“I’m not saying that categorization shouldn’t exist, or that we should completely rid our research of structure.” She snapped, “I’m simply saying that we should be aware of what kind of foundations we’ve built before we build on top of them. Bell’s viewpoint is a bit exaggerated, yes, but it raises the important point that some structures should be assessed closely and possibly thrown out.” The rest of the class sat back watching the two of them. No one else was jumping in, but Rey knew she could handle it.

Kylo smirked, “A bit exaggerated? Its reaching like crazy. We shouldn’t throw out our forefathers just because they were predisposed to a Western viewpoint. That’s such a waste of valuable knowledge, even if they were wrong on some things. Ritual does exist, and I get that as a concept it may stand on faulty ground, but you could say that about literally anything. Everything is a social construction, that's not news. We need to stop getting so hung up over that premise and move on, and the only way to do that is through building categories and structures by applying meaning to things. That’s just how it works.”

Rey was fuming, “So you’d rather stand on a cracked foundation than admit it needs to be fixed? That seems more than a little counterproductive.”

“I’d rather stand on a cracked one than on nothing at all.” Kylo growled.

Rey was about to reply when Maz broke the tension in the room, “Wonderful job! I’ll be assigning bonus marks to those who participated well. I think we had some very important points raised here today. Though I suggest being a bit more cordial with each other during our first seminar.” She eyed Kylo and Rey. “I’ll see you all on Wednesday. Don’t forget to have me verify your term paper topics by the end of the week!”

Rey looked at the clock and realized class had actually gone overtime by a few minutes. She was definitely going to be late for neuropsych. She sprang up from her seat and said goodbye to Finn. She turned on her heel and shot a glare over to Kylo, which he returned before she bolted out of the room.  _Fucking Kylo_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again !
> 
> I was saving this for next Tuesday, but I got excited and decided to post it early. (:
> 
> If you're interested in the discussion Rey and Finn have early on in the chapter check out this article by Sean Brayton. “The Racial Politics of Disaster and Dystopia in I Am Legend.(Critical Essay).” Velvet Light Trap, no. 67, 2011, p. 66. I used it for a paper a couple semesters ago, and while I don't agree with everything its super interesting!
> 
> The theorist that is discussed by Kylo and Rey in the latter part of the chapter is Catherine Bell. I don't have a particular text or article to cite for you guys, but give her a google if you're interested. I think she makes some interesting points, but I'm not sold on her claims about ritual. 
> 
> Kylo finally spoke, woo! Things will build up in the next few chapters so do stick around. Leave comments and kudos please! Love that stuff. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I shall update soon. :)


	3. Burritos are a godsend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello,
> 
> Yes, I have been gone a long time. Don't throw tomatoes at me, please. I have had early finals and a move to another continent so I hope you guys understand why this is up so incredibly late. Now that things are settled I'm back on schedule, and I've got the next 5 chapters lined up for you. (:
> 
> That being said, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

During Wednesday morning’s class, Rey attempted to initiate a glaring match with Kylo that proved unsuccessful. He seemed intent on ignoring her hostility, which only made her more hostile. She squirmed in her seat, uncomfortable with the thought of being misconstrued by him as the immature one in all of this. He started it with that argument on Tuesday, not her. He made it so personal by calling her argument stupid. She hated how he made her feel naive. He acted like he somehow how had the blueprints to all the maps of meaning in the world, and her efforts to even take a peak were dismissed by him as foolish. There’s more than one way of seeing the world, you know. She leaned back in her chair and played with the ponytail on her wrist. He wasn’t paying her any attention today, and she was only going to prove herself the immature one if she kept up the pointed looks in his direction. Getting a rise out of him would be satisfactory, she concluded, but not worth lowering herself to his level. Class ended and Rey, who had thrown her hair up in a haphazard ponytail, darted out of the room after a quick goodbye to Finn.

Shortly after neuropsych began, she received an email from the university library informing her that her book had been returned and was on hold at the front desk for her. She grinned like the grinch and put her phone back in her pocket. She could finally start reading that book and then branch out to other smaller sources today. Rey began walking to the library after class, and along the way, she noticed a help wanted sign posted above a display of cinnamon buns. The campus coffee shop needed employees, and Rey cocked her head to the side while looking at the sign with consideration. She stepped in the ordering line and was greeted by none other than Poe. “Rey! What can I get you?” He wore a large grin and an apron that had numerous stains from what looked like caramel and whipped cream.

Rey returned his grin and leaned over the counter, “A job, my good sir.” She nodded her head in the direction of the help wanted sign. “And maybe one of those cinnamon buns.”

Poe’s grin got wider, if that’s even possible, “Really?! Oh god, that’s good to hear. My coworker quit two weeks ago out of the blue and I’ve been picking up all the slack around here. My boss is going to be thrilled. He won’t have to listen to my complaining about the hours anymore.” Poe picked up a paper bag and grabbed a cinnamon bun from the display. “I mean obviously we still need your resume, and my boss will want to do a short interview, but you’ll get it. We’re kind of desperate.”

Rey took out her wallet and scrounged for some change, “I had no idea you worked here. Finn’s told me you’re obsessed with coffee, but I had no clue.” She plopped some change down on the counter, “I can bring my resume in tomorrow if that works. This job might make me gain a few pounds,” she took the cinnamon bun from Poe, “but if you’re working here and I can take fewer shifts at my other job it’ll be worth it.”

Poe smile before looking down at the change Rey left on the counter. His eyebrows creased together, “Rey, seriously?” He asked with an exaggerated whine. “All nickels and dimes, really? You’re killing me.”

Rey giggled, “See you!” She turned and continued on to the library. Her book was in and she might just have a new gig that didn’t involve Plutt. The day was looking up. She might have to keep some shifts with the garage, it was great money after all, but maybe the pay grade at the coffee shop could almost meet it if she worked enough shifts during the week. She devoured her cinnamon bun and stopped to wipe her sticky fingers off before reaching the library. Walking up to the front desk, Rey recognized the redhead there from last time.

“Hello, I’m here to pick up a book that is on hold for me.” Rey smiled, “It should be under Rey Kenobi.”

The woman looked up and smiled, “Yes, of course. I’ll go grab that for you.” She walked over to a shelf and pulled Pure and Impure out, and handed it to Rey. “There you go! Bring it back or renew it in one month’s time, alright?”

“Will do! Thanks.” Rey placed the book in her backpack and left the library. She has the book, and Kylo does not. She smiles to herself, everything is as it should be.

******************************************************************

Later that evening, Rose and Rey made burritos together in their pajamas. Rey was attempting to roll hers properly, but it wasn’t working out that well. She turned to her roommate for some assistance when Rose suddenly exclaimed, “I love Mexican night. I love guac. I love salsa.” She then waved her finished product in the air with her other hand over her heart, “God bless burritos.”

Rey laughed, “Are your eyes seriously watering? Is it cause of the onions or are you really getting that sentimental over beans in a tortilla?”

Rose shot a look of disgust at Rey, “Beans in a tortilla… I never.” She gazed down at her burrito, “You might be nothing to some, but you’re not to me.”

“Alright, alright, the burrito is a godsend. Please help me roll mine like yours, master.” Rey joked.

Rose tsked and took over for Rey, “Simple, see? You’re honestly the smartest person I know, yet you can’t roll a damn burrito.”

“Sue me.” Rey licked some guacamole off her thumb, “I got the book today. It's in my bag, safe and sound.”

“Brilliant, and the other woman?”

“The book will forget it ever happened.”

“Kylo might not.” Rose laughed, “Well, was it worth stealing it from him?”

Rey smirked, “It’s the perfect basis for my term paper, so yes. I’ve only read the introduction, but everything I’ve found so far is basically gold. I’ll obviously use other sources alongside it, but I don’t need to. It’s just what I was looking for, and this essay will be a joy to write because of it.”

Rose scoffed, “A joy, pfft. It’s such huge book, are you actually planning on reading that whole thing?”

“Every page. It’s interesting stuff, man.”

“It’s going to take you forever, but to each their own.”

“I have all semester,” Rey took a giant bite of her burrito and spoke with a full mouth, “Don’t you worry. Wanna go out this weekend? I haven’t been to that bar that opened up last month near the dorms yet.”

“I’ve been there once and it’s kind of grungy. Like grungy in the way most bars can be, I guess. But there’s lots of people and super cheap drinks, so I’m down. Friday or Saturday?”

“Let’s ask Finn and Poe before we decide to see if they want to come out too.”

“Sounds good.” Rose got up from the table to start cleaning up the kitchen.

Rey was getting up to follow her when she got a notification from her university email. “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.”

Rose turned away from the plate she was scrubbing, and looked over, “What happened?”

Rey let her head fall into her hands and spoke, “The books been recalled.”

Rose tried to hold it in, but the laughter escaped her. “I hate to say it, but I told you so.”

Rey grumbled nonsense into the wooden table she sat at before lifting her head. “It had to be Kylo, right? I doubt anyone else in the entire university is actually wanting this thing.”

Rose returned to the dishes, “Looks like it. You can‘t say you didn’t consider this as a consequence.”

“I did, I just thought it would be highly unlikely that he’d actually care enough about it to recall it on me.” Rey let her head fall to the table once more, “Now what?”

“Talk to him and come to an agreement maybe? You can set something up where one of you has it for a few weeks and then switch. I’m sure he’d be alright with it, it's reasonable to ask.”

Rey groaned, “I can’t talk to him. He’s the worst. Just a straight up black hole of negativity and all that’s bad. I don’t want to have to meet with him to swap the book all the time either. The less I see him, the better.”

“Did he look at you weird in class again today or something?”

“On Monday he berated me in front of the entire class during a debate. I’m all for getting passionate about the topic, but he was just straight up mean, Rose. He basically called me stupid in an academic setting. That ain’t cool.”

Rose put the washcloth down, “He called you stupid?”

“Yeah, like I was a kid lost in a grocery store or something.”

Rose shook her head, “What a dick.”

“I don’t know what to do, I guess I could look up a new book or something. I really don’t want to though. My plan was perfect, but I can’t get it done in chopped up weeks or by making an arrangement with Satan.”

“Screw that mopey attitude. I say make him work for it. Recall his ass again, and maybe he’ll get the picture.”

Rey looked up at Rose, “You’re supposed to be the mature, reasonable one here.”

Rose laughed, “I think not letting someone get away with walking all over you and treating you like shit is pretty reasonable, don’t you?”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Rey sat up, “Okay, this changes nothing. I’ll get my paper done exactly how I want to and maybe annoy the shit out of Kylo while I’m at it. Two birds, one stone.” She smiled, satisfied with the decision. “He still wouldn’t know who did it, so I’d be in the clear.”

“Sneaky sneaky.” Rose giggled, “You’ll make it work, I can tell you’re really passionate about the book.”

“Exactly, and I doubt Kylo actually gives two shits.” Rey stood up to start drying the dishes Rose had washed.

Rose nodded in agreement,“Yes, yes. Ugh, the weekend can’t come fast enough. I really need a drink.” Rey nodded avidly along with her. She usually tried to avoid petty squabbles, but Kylo was another story. He was mean, malicious, and undeserving of mercy. He crossed the line, and so Rey decided she had no problem crossing it either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a short transition chapter, but I think it was important to establish Rey's everyday life a little more before making it all about the feud with Kylo, though that's present here too. Next chapter Rey runs into a familiar tall dark man at the bar, and it's a complete clusterfuck. Stay tuned!  
> Love you all for reading, thank you thank you <3


	4. Hiccups

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is the longest so far and was really fun to write. Hopefully, you guys enjoy it too! :)

“Rose,” said Rey as she sat down on her roommate’s bed, “the hell are you wearing?” 

“A dress,” Rose replied defiantly while tugging the material of her garment lower. Despite her efforts, the dress rose back to its original place which was high up on her thighs. She sighed, “if I had no ass it wouldn’t look so risqué, you know.”

“Oh boohoo, poor Rose and her perfect butt.” Rey fell backward onto the bed

Rose stepped over to her standing mirror, “It’s fine though, isn’t it? I mean it covers all the bits that need covering.” She turned to Rey, “And this colour is amazing, right?” She tried pulling the ends down again and huffed with frustration, “I don’t have anything else swanky enough for this place.”

Rey raised her eyebrows, “I didn’t get the memo that this bar was fancy.” She looked down at her black jeans with the ripped knees and her oversized green tee. She groaned, “Do I have to change?” She rolled over and lifted her head to Rose, “Please tell me I don’t have to change.” 

Rose looked Rey over, “Nah, they won’t care. Just take your hair out of your bun, put some lipstick on and then you’ll be good to go.” 

Rey smiled at her victoriously, “Then why are you in such a tizzy about looking all fancy schmancy tonight, huh?” She teased, gesturing to her own outfit, “If you think they’ll let me in then you must know they'll let you in.”

Rose turned back to the mirror, “Just wanna look nice, that’s all.”

Rey sat up on the bed, “Who’s all going to be there?”

“Lots of people, I told you. It’s a busy place.”

“Hmph. You don’t usually care that much about the bar scene.” Rey leaned forward and spoke in a sing-song voice, “Rose has the hots for someoooooone.” 

Rey could see Rose try to stifle a grin, “Maybe. We’ll see.”

Rey bounced at the edge of the bed, “I knew it! Tell me who. Tell me tell me tell me. Does he have a beard?” Rey probed, “Earlier this week you told me a beard is a must for you.”

Rose spun around to face Rey while laughing, “Alright, alright calm down. His name is Alex and he’s a pharmacology major that happens to bartend at this place we’re heading to.”

“Oooh, Alex the bartender. He must have a beard if you’re pulling out this ensemble.”

“Well we sit next to each other in biology and we talk a little before and after. I missed class yesterday after sleeping in, and he just straight up sent me the notes without my having to ask.” Rose sighed, “How sweet is that?”

“Aww, helping you escape the awkwardness of asking around. Very courteous, what a gent.” Rey stood up and began taking out her bun. “So beard or no beard? Or does he at least have the potential for a beard?”

Rose glanced over at Rey, “Good lord your hair is a mess. Here,” she tossed her a brush. “and don’t forget the lipstick.”

Rey took the brush and began wrestling with her long locks, “I won’t, I won’t. Are you wearing that for sure?” She motions to Rose’s red dress. “It is super hot. You look like a snack, really, ten out of ten. But how are you supposed to dance with me? Huh? I’m gonna be dropping it and I’m gonna need you to drop it with me.” Rey whined.

“I can half drop it.”

Rey scoffed, “Half dropping it. Fine, I’ll take what I can get.” She put the brush down and checked her phone for a text from Finn. “They’re waiting downstairs and asking if we’re wanting to cab or walk over.”

“Let’s just walk, it’s not that far.”

“Okay, I’ll let them know.” She set her phone down and went to search for her lipstick. She found her ruby red shade and applied it hurriedly. When she went back to Rose’s room she found her still assessing her own reflection. “Come on Rose, let's go let’s go. You look so hot, Alex is gonna pee his pants out of joy and nervousness. Stop second guessing yourself.” 

Rose cringed, “Pee? He’s going to pee when he sees me? Is that really the response I want?”

Rey grabbed her purse as Rose stuffed her ID in her bra, “Well I would’ve said he’s going to cream his pants, but that’s just vulgar.” 

Rose laughed as she slid her heels on, “Okay, I’m good to go!”

They met Finn and Poe downstairs. Both were wearing gorgeous leather jackets and some seriously suave shoes. Rey felt a little underdressed for a moment but decided she just needed a couple drinks before she wouldn’t care anymore. The walk to the bar was short, but it was a little chilly. Rose brought a jacket, yet Rey insisted on not paying for coat check. So she bristled whenever a gust of wind swept over them. There was a decently long line at the bar entrance, and Rey groaned internally. She was not one for patience, especially when cold. They stood it out and arrived at the front of the line after a few minutes. She and Rose got in for free because it was ladies night. They smirked at Poe and Finn as they entered the venue, and Finn simply shook his head while handing over his five dollars for the cover.

Once inside, Rose began scanning the bar for her bartender. She found him quickly and used her head to motion in his direction. Rey followed the gesture and looked him over. She immediately noticed the beard and gave a knowing look to Rose. “I knew it. Well, we might as well get a drink from him, no?” Rose smiled and nodded, and the four of them walked up to the bar.

“What can I- Rose! Hey. Missed you in class on Thursday.” His smile reached his eyes as he threw the cloth he had been using to wipe the counter over his shoulder. “Can I get you a drink?”

“Hi, Alex!” Rose all but squeaked, “Um vodka cran, please and thank you.” 

“Coming right up, how about you guys?” He looked over to the Rey, Finn, and Poe. Everyone ordered their drinks, and Rose talked happily with Alex for a while longer before they went to go sit down in a booth. 

“He seemed nice, Rose. He wouldn’t even let us pay for these.” Rey took a sip of her drink, “I could get used to this. We should all date bartenders.”

Finn laughed, “I think I'll stick with my barista, thanks.”

“Suit yourself.”

Poe nudged Rey, “She’s about to become one herself.”

“Oh yeah, that’s right!” Finn nodded, “Now I’ve got twice the free coffee.”

“Not sure if it counts if we work at the same place, Finn.”

The four of them joked around and drank for half an hour or so. Rey and Rose eventually went to grab a second drink and returned after having a couple of unplanned shots as well. Rey mused that it was okay to let loose tonight since she rarely ever did. Finn and Rey had just begun discussing other movies that contain similar cultural context as I am Legend, like Body Snatchers, when Apple Bottom Jeans came on. Rey stopped mid-sentence and grabbed Rose, “We must dance.” Rose rolled her eyes but didn’t fight Rey as she pulled her out of the booth and onto the dance floor. They danced like absolute nutcases, and Rose dropped it as low as she could in that dress of hers. Rey was starting to feel the alcohol and she really needed to pee, so she and Rose went to the washroom. Upon opening the door, they heard some rather strange noises coming from within. They ventured further in and saw a tall, leggy blonde sitting on the sink counter, hiccuping like there was no tomorrow. She looked over to Rey and Rose. 

“Help- hiccup- me -hiccup.” 

Rey wanted to laugh, she actually might have laughed despite her attempts to hold it back. She went over to the blonde and patted her back. “How long have you been in here? I can grab you some water, that might help.” The woman nodded vigorously. Rey told Rose to use scare tactics while she was gone. She nodded seriously and took a few steps closer to the woman as Rey turned to the exit. There was a loud, high-pitched scream that came from the hiccuping blonde as Rey pushed open the door to begin her search for the bar. She stumbled over to the crowded counter and asked Alex for a cup of water. He went over to the sink and was just filling up a glass when Rey was suddenly shoved aside. Her drunken imbalance caused her to fall to the floor, and she hit her ass hard. When she looked up to see who pushed her, she saw fucking Kylo Ren, towering over her like a tree. His hair was a wavy mess, and he had a navy dress shirt on. He was looking down at her with an expression that looked like surprise. He began to reach his hand out to help her up, but Rey stood up abruptly and did not notice the gesture. 

“What the hell, man.” Rey sounded a lot more drunk at this moment than she wished she did, “You can’t just shove people around when you’re getting in line for a drink. Still, it doesn’t surprise me that you would.” She glared at him, and then reeled internally at her own words. What the fuck was she saying? She had no business making it worse. Still, the words were out and so she maintained eye contact with him. She watched his expression shift into a hard one as he snatched his hand back to his side.

“Someone pushed me into you. It’s not like I came up to the bar, saw you, and shoved you.”

“Yeah. Right. Well, great apology, really. I’m in tears, it was very touching.” Rey turned to the bar and saw Alex approaching.

Kylo groaned at her side, “Look I’m sorry, alright? I didn’t mean to push you.”

“Fine.” Rey didn’t bother to look back at him, but she saw him shake his head through the corner of her eye before he wandered off into the crowd. She thanked Alex for the water and made her way back to the bathroom where Rose was still attempting to scare the hiccups out of the blonde. 

Rose turned to her with relief, “Thank god you’re back. This is seriously bizarre, her hiccups are like on another level.”

“I’ve got your water!” Rey passed the cup to the blonde who took it eagerly. After exercising numerous methods over the next fifteen minutes, the hiccups finally passed. The blonde told them her name was Phasma, and that she didn’t drink very often, but when she did she would get a bad case of hiccups. Especially when she drank beer.

“You poor soul. You sounded like a dying duck.” Rey rubbed her back.

Phasma chuckled, “This wasn’t even the worst fit I’ve had.”

“So you wanna get back out there? No more drinks obviously, but I’m itching to dance some more.” Rose nodded in reply.

“Sure! Do you mind helping me find my friends before we dance so I can let them know I’m alive?”

“For sure.” Rey helped Phasma off the counter. “What do they look like?”

“The one is a redhead guy. I think he’s wearing a blue shirt. The other one is a really tall guy with dark hair and…” she paused in thought, “ I can’t remember what he’s wearing. But they should be at our booth still.”

“Okay, perfect. Let’s scout them out.” They left the bathroom and entered the crowd of people in search of Phasma’s friends. 

They were making their way towards the VIP section of the club when Phasma screamed out, “HUX!” And ran over to a redhead that had been nervously playing with the last button of his shirt.

“Fuck Phasma, where the hell have you been? I’ve been looking everywhere for you. I couldn’t even text you because I’m holding on to your phone.” He seemed to be very relieved with her presence.

“I’m sorry, I had a hiccup fit in the washroom and these girls rescued me.” She turned and gestured to Rey and Rose. 

Hux pinched the bridge of his nose, “Why did you drink beer if you know that it does this to you?” 

Phasma shrugged, “Life’s too short?” 

“Yeah, when you spend every night out basically hiccuping to death.”

Phasma smiled, “Hux, this is Rey and Rose.”

Hux shot them both a quick smile, “Thanks for helping her out.”

“No problem!” Rey smiled stepped forward, linking arms with Phasma. “We wanted to steal her for a dance if that’s alright.”

“By all means.”

Phasma smiled and tugged on Hux’s sleeve, “Come join! It’ll be fun.”

Hux scrunched his nose and shook his head, which only caused Phasma to tug his sleeve harder. They were bickering about dancing when a new voice broke in, “Ah, so you’re not dead.” Kylo Ren strolled up to the booth, “I told you, Hux. Phasma can handle herself. You don’t need to babysit her.” Rey quickly looked away and attempted to hide behind Phasma. 

Phasma drunkenly stuck her bottom lip out in an attempt to pout, “Hux is being a complete stick in the mud and not dancing with me, Kylo.”

“You sure you want to be seen dancing with this guy? He’s not exactly Fred Astaire.” 

Hux shot Kylo a look of resentment. “I can dance, what are you talking about? I just prefer not to submerge with the people down there “dancing” on the floor. Bumping and grinding into other people is not dancing.” Phasma tugged his sleeve once more, and Hux relented. “Though I suppose I can let it go for one song or so.” Phasma grinned and pulled Hux down quickly before he could change his mind, leaving Rey without her tall blonde shield. 

Earlier at the bar counter, she had again given in to her anger thanks to Kylo. Frankly, she was embarrassed that he keeps seeing her in such an emotional state. She knew it didn’t make her seem like the mature or reasonable adult she wanted him to believe she was, and she hated that he probably looked down on her for it. So, she avoided looking at Kylo while awkwardly shifting her weight from one foot to the other before giving up and meeting his eyes. The expression on his face almost looked amused. For a moment they just stood there and looked at each other, but then Rose took Rey’s hand, “We gonna dance or what? Finn and Poe are out there.”

Rey turned her attention to the dance floor in search of Finn and Poe. “Yeah, let’s go. Phasma is already out there too.” She let Rose guide her out of the VIP section by the hand and didn’t look back at Kylo. 

“Did I hear Phasma call that guy Kylo?” Rose yelled over the music. 

Rey nodded, “That’s Kylo.”

Rose turned her head to look back, but Kylo had left the booth they were previously in. “I’ll give him a piece of my mind if he starts making you feel shitty, so don’t you worry.”

“No, Rose. Seriously don’t. I already kind of did, and it really didn’t help anything. Let’s just go dance, okay?”

Rose shrugged and patted Rey on the shoulder before continuing onto the dance floor. They soon bumped into Finn and Poe who were spinning each other around. Upon seeing Rey and Rose, Poe practically let go of Finn, and Finn spun out and almost fell. “There you are! Get in on this!” Poe yelled. Rey laughed and ran over to Finn. About a song later, someone grabbed onto Rey’s arm. She turned and saw Phasma with Hux, and proceeded to air-lasso Phasma into the dancing cluster. She had just finished roping her in when she noticed Kylo standing there too. He was staring at her, arms crossed, and grinning from ear to ear. She hadn’t thought he could even smile like a normal person, but here he was without any hard lines to his face, and a smile that puzzled her. He then stepped over beside Hux and started to dance a little, and then he started to dance a lot. Rey was baffled, he didn’t seem like the kind of person that would willingly risk making a fool out of himself in public. But there he was, dancing. He picked Phasma up over his shoulder and spun around with her. Phasma screamed and laughed, holding on to his back. Rey felt like she was at a zoo and the panther she was looking at just shape-shifted into a baboon. Kylo Ren likes to dance, and dance like a complete crazy person no less. Who knew? She couldn’t help but laugh at the sight, and she danced even crazier in response. Finn and Poe came over to her and told her they were gonna head out, and that they’d see them later. Rey nodded and hugged them goodbye and went back to dancing.

Rose was dropping it, and Rey noticed it was a lot lower than halfway. Rey smiled and made her way over to her. Rose went low again, and Rey spun around. By the time she had spun all the way around, Rose had disappeared. Rey stopped moving and looked around before hearing Rose yell, “REY!” Rey looked down, and Rose was there squatting. “MY DRESS FUCKING RIPPED.” Rey’s eyes widened as she tried to think of something to do. Finn and Poe had jackets, but they just left. 

Rey squatted down to face Rose, “I can get your jacket from coat check.”

Rose shook her head, “That jacket isn’t long enough to cover this situation.” 

Rey was chewing her lip in thought when a loud shriek from Phasma distracted her. She looked over at Kylo who had just put Phasma down. He was super tall. Any jacket he had would engulf Rose. She sighed, “Kylo might have a jacket that could work, I can ask him.”

Rose’s brows creased, “You think he’d actually lend us his jacket?”

“Probably not, but maybe. Finn and Poe are gone, and I don’t see Alex at the bar anymore.” 

“Okay, try it. Thank you, thank you.”

Rey stood up and began walking towards Kylo. He looked like he was trying to get Hux to dance, but he turned around quickly when Rey tapped on his shoulder. He was sweaty from the dancing, with some of his dark hair plastered to his forehead and the rest tucked behind his ears. Rey had never noticed his big ears before, and she found herself staring with intrigue. “Can you help us with something? My friend Rose ripped her dress.” Rey pointed over to Rose, who was still squatting on the dance floor. She offered a small wave to Kylo from her position. Kylo chuckled and waved back. “Do you have a jacket we could use to cover her up?” 

He nodded down to Rey, “I have one in coat check I can go pick up, just a second.” Then he took off for coat check. Well, that was easier than expected, Rey thought. He’s being really reasonable, nice even. These two sides of Kylo weren’t matching up, and Rey didn’t know what to think of him. Maybe she could make an arrangement with him regarding the book after all. He returned shortly with his jacket and handed it to Rose who quickly put it on. Just as Rey had thought, the jacket engulfed her. 

Rose smiled at Kylo, “Thank you so much, seriously. I was getting nervous thinking about walking home like that. How and when should I get this back to you?”

“Just get Rey to bring it to class on Monday. I can grab it then.” 

Rose nodded, “Okay, Monday it is.” Rose turned to Rey, “You ready to head home? We can stay if you like, but I can feel a breeze.” 

Rey giggled, “No, no. Let’s go home.” She looked over to Kylo and smiled genuinely in thanks. The corners of his mouth slowly lifted as he returned the gesture. In seeing that, Rey felt like she could maybe forgive his earlier behaviour in the classroom. She noted that his eyes looked kind tonight and that maybe she had been too hasty in assuming he was pure evil. She and Rose then waved goodbye to Hux and Phasma before going to grab Rose’s own coat. 

Once they were outside the bar, Rey put on Rose’s coat. “See? This worked out perfectly! Now I’m not cold either.” She jokingly nudged Rose.

“Har har, you wouldn’t be saying that if you were the one with their ass cheeks hanging out.” Rose laughed. “You know you never told me Kylo was actually a decent looking dude.”

“Really?” Rey laughed, “I guess I was too distracted by his jackass tendencies to notice.”

“I saw him watching you dance, you know. If I didn't know any better I'd say he was besotted.” Rose moved her eyebrows up and down while making obscenely exaggerated smooching noises. 

Rey playfully pushed her. “God, he was not. If he was, it was likely to judge and scrutinize me.”

“Come on, he wasn’t that bad tonight.” She lifted up her arms, “I mean he gave me a jacket for the night. That was pretty cool of him if you ask me.”

Rey smiled, “Yeah, it really was cool of him, wasn’t it?” She turned to look at Rose, “But enough of that. Now, we visit reality: Alex was totally staring at you all night, and that is an undeniable fact. Did you even pay for any of your drinks tonight? Nope. You did not.”

“He may or may not have asked me to go for coffee sometime…” Rose smirked. 

Rey gasped, “Of course he did. Oh my god you’re set for alcohol for life my friend.”

“He’s not going to be a bartender forever, so I'm afraid my supply will eventually run dry. He’s going to be a pharmacist at some point.”

“Even better, then you’ll have drugs for life.”

Rose laughed and shook her head, “Wanna order pizza?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Hello,
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. Seriously. Any engagement makes my heart feel like its glowing, so please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed this chapter. :) Maybe Rey judged Kylo too soon?
> 
> The drunk blonde having a hiccuping fit in the bar bathroom is inspired by true events. Love drunk girls in bar bathrooms, they have the kindest souls.
> 
> Next chapter, Rey starts working as a barista and Kylo is shocked to find her serving him his Monday cup o' joe and much more. Stay tuned :) Love you all for reading, thanks again!!!


End file.
